littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack's Fortress
Description: This is Jack's Fortress: Bad Mouth Carl won't be far after we win this battle. *Task Objective - Defeat : Berserker*2, Archangel*4, Mage*6, Wolf Rider*6 *Task Reward - 8000 Gold, 1600 Crystals, 1700 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion with Berserker: I found this layout worked for me with level 6 berserker: shaman Hero Hero Priest Mage Troll Footman shaman Hero Hero Priest Mage Troll Footman shaman Wolf Rider Priest Mage Troll Footman shaman Wolf Rider Priest Mage Troll Footman shaman Wolf Rider Priest Mage Troll Footman shaman Wolf Rider Priest Mage Troll Footman Didnt need to use any spells. Easy enough - lost 6 trolls, 6 priests, 2 mages and 6 footman but it works. Suggestion Berserker: Defeated at Level 19 with this formation (Berserker): *Hero was a Berserker with Footmen, Shattering Strike and Scourge of Doom *May take a few tries, a lot of it depends on luck and crits *EDIT "Total Fail! Everything of mine was killed. Didn't even come very close with this technique. Do Not Use It! BTW The top technique should not be a bad technique, it should be the best because it is the one everyone sees first." This not working perfect as well (Berserker)'''advise : try to avoid hero vs hero. Footman , troll , mage , and archer can kill enemy mage and wolf rider fast but there is a problem, when your wolf rider face archangel, the 2 heros will use skill kill your support WHICH is priests or shamans and your wolf rider dying fast. i used this layout and i won just barely, W W M W W M T W W M W W M T W W M W W M T W W M W W M T H H W W A M T H H W W A M T Hero: Berserker, lvl 18 with Shattering strike, Sorrow Smash and Footman Spirit Only my hero survived. I got the enemy's castle before them. It was a hero vs castle ending lol. luckily i managed to kill the top hero. Footman spirit delayed the enemy hero from destroying my castle. Not the best way to win. Try at your own risk. '''Suggestion 3: Defeated at Level 20 with this formation (Berserker): *Hero was a Berserker with the footmen and archers spirit spell I lost 6 trolls, 5 mages, 5 archers and 3 wolf riders(the top and bottom ones +1 in the middle) I lost my 3 wolf riders before the enemy hero at the top died. then the hero in the middle dies. My hero finished with all his health and he didnt have the chance to attack the enemy as there was still one wolf in front of him. I would suggest to put the priests in front of the hero so they can heal the Wolf riders. Suggestion 4 Defeated at Level 22 with this formation (Berserker): Suggestion 5 Defeated at Level 19 with the following formation (Berserker) I used Berserker lvl 6, 25 Attack, 6 Defense with following spells: *Sorrow Smash *Archer Spirit *Footmen Spirit lost only: 4trolls, 4ninjas, 2 Mages Edit: CONFIRMED, lvl 21 berserker lvl 6, only sorrow smash. Lost only 4 troll, 4 ninja, 2 mages and 3 priest. Great tactic Suggestion 6: wolf rider lvl 4, priest lvl 5, archangel lvl 3, no spells losses: none Suggestion Behemoth: Suggestion 1 Hero Level: 7, 1360HP, 32ATK, 7DEF Unit lvl : Shaman lvl.2, Wolf Rider lvl.3, Mage lvl.4, Troll lvl.2, Footman lvl.4, Priest lvl.5 Used Spells: Shattering Strike. Lost: 4* Trolls, 2* Priest 'Another Suggestion:' Hero Level: 7, 1250HP, 30ATK, 7DEF Unit lvl : Wolf Rider lvl.4, Archangel lvl.3, Priest lvl.5 Used Spells: Shattering Strike. Lost: 1* Hero By: SoMe0nE Defeated at level 19 ( by creak91 ) Ninja - Shaman - Wolfrider- Archer - Archer - Troll Ninja - Shaman - Wolfrider- Archer - Archer - Troll Ninja - Shaman - Wolfrider- Archer - Archer - Troll Ninja - Shaman - Wolfrider- Archer - Archer - Troll Ninja - Shaman - Wolfrider- Priest - Hero - Hero Ninja - Shaman - Wolfrider- Priest - Hero - Hero Casualties: 2 priest, hero, 8 archer, 1 ninja, 3 wolfrider, 4 troll, 3 shaman Confirmed! I'm lvl 18 and won lost: hero, 8archer, 2priest, 4ninja, 4wolfrider, 4troll and 1shaman, but i won. Defeated at Level 22 with this formation *Lost: 5 footmen, 7 trolls, 5 shamen,3 archer and 2 Iron Wheel HAHA VERY FUNNY ITS NOT WORKING THANK YOU Defeated at level 21 (Although it's possible to be as low as lvl 16) HAHA IT'S NOT FUNNY IT'S TOTALLY WORKING. THANK YOU. Defeated at Level 19. :D NOT working At all ... Total wipe ! --- Priest-Wolf Rider-Priest-HERO-HERO-Mage Shaman-Wolf Rider-Priest-HERO-HERO-Mage Priest-Wolf Rider-Mage-Troll-Troll-Footmen Shaman-Wolf Rider-Mage-Troll-Troll-Footmen Shaman-Wolf Rider-Mage-Troll-Troll-Footmen Shaman-Wolf Rider-Mage-Troll-Troll-Footmen I beat this in level 21 with my Level 7 Behemoth who has 900 HP, 27 Attack, and 6 Defense, he also has these spells: Scourge of Doom, Blue Blast, and Sorrow Smash Oh and my losses: 4 priests, 4 Footmen, 6 Mages, 8 Trolls, and Behemoth (Which is really easy to revive afterwards) so no wolf rider losses! :) EDIT........ This one was a complete wipe for me. EDIT: Complete wipe for me as well doesn't work. 2012/03/27: I'm lvl 20 Behemoth LVL 6, I won with: S WR M M T T S WR M M T T S WR M M T T S WR M M T T S WR M M S H H S WR M P H H losses: 2 S, 8 T, 8 M, 3 WR, 1 P, H User: Atila_o_Huno 04-19-2012: LVL 21, Behemoth LVL 7 Units lost: 7xArcher, 2xPriest, 2xWolf, 4xMage, 4xTroll, 1 Shaman User: Jimmeh shaman WR mage arch arch troll shaman WR mage arch arch troll shaman WR mage arch arch troll shaman WR mage arch arch troll shaman WR mage P H H shaman WR mage P H H Used Behemoth level 7 with Shattering Strike - 955 HP 7 attack and 2 defense, losses - 4 troll 2 preists 8 arch and 1 mage -Russow22 WORKS! 5/13/2013 - Losses: 5 Archers, 4 Trolls, 2 Mages, 2 Priests Lvl 6 Behemoth: 1010 HP, 23 Attack, 5 Defense. Spells: Shattering Strike, Fire Blast, Sorrow Smash Gear: Helm of the Berserker, Iron Hammer, Armor of Fury, Iron Spaulders, Wristbands of Fury ~Romst * S WR A M A T S WR A M T T S WR A M T T S WR A M A T S WR M P HERO S WR M P HERO iAmPiPo: lv 19 Behemoth lv6, 28 att 6 def 960hp. Casualties: 2A 6T 1M 2 Suggestion Succubus: Hello Guys this is FawkU with a strategy I just used (Succubus): *Level 19 Succubus w/ No spells and Cute Nurse Outfit, Wheel of fate and rest is Ivy set *Total of 20% increased attack speed, +5 attack and 30% increased movement speed Confirmed, lost 5 Priest, 3 Archer, 6 Wolf Rider, 6 Mages, 6 Trolls. I used basically the same formation for succubus but took out the archers followed by the priests and put in wolf riders.10 wolf riders total. only had three left, but the above formation with the archers did not work when tried Level 18 and I used: Priest Priest Shaman Priest Mage Troll Troll Priest Shaman Mage Priest Mage Troll Troll Priest Succubus Wolf Rider Troll Footman Shaman Succubus Wolf Rider Troll Footman Priest Shaman Shaman Wolf Rider Knight Priest Shaman Priest Wolf Rider Knight Lost 1 Mage, 2 Knights, 2 Wolf Riders, 6 Trolls and 2 Footman Yueyen 22:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Confirmed: great strategy. Without using any spells.' Level 18. *'Lost 1 priest, 2 knights, 2 mages, 3 wolf riders, 1 shaman, 6 trolls, and 2 footmen' Succubus lvl 18 hero lvl 6 ivy set with cute nurse outfit. spells: Blue blast, Fire Blast, Footmen spirit. Wolf - Wolf - Shaman - Wolf - Wolf - Mage - Troll Shaman - Hero - Hero - Wolf - Wolf - Mage - Troll Shaman - Hero - Hero - Wolf - Wolf - Mage - Troll Wolf - Wolf - Shaman - Wolf - Wolf - Mage - Troll Wolf - Wolf - Shaman - Wolf - Wolf - Mage - Troll Wolf - Wolf - Shaman - Wolf - Wolf - Mage - Troll Losses: 6 Trolls, 6 Mages. thats it. didnt need to use footmen spirit. Concentrated the Blue blast on the two Berserkers. - Adamsmiz 3/29/12 I finally beat this one.... Here's my formation: Priest - Hero - Wolf - Mage - Troll Priest - Hero - Wolf - Mage - Troll Wolf - Shaman - Wolf - Mage - Troll Wolf - Shaman - Wolf - Mage - Troll Wolf - Shaman - Wolf - Mage - Troll Wolf - Shaman - Wolf - Mage - Troll The top berserker was killing my guys, so you want to destroy him with your hero. I am level 19 with a behemoth. So like the member above me, I destroyed the castle and delayed the enemy hero with Footmen Spirit. Good luck! - kryptikvibe THANKS *'Confirmed, WON, mass casualties but IDC, you're great man, thanks a lot.' *'RECONFIRMED: WON! And I only have shattering strike! My hero is lvl 6 with defense 6. Left with hero and 2 wolfriders. HAPPY! :)' *'RECONFIRMED AGAIN!: I have been stuck on this quest forever! Finally a build that worked - someone should seriously edit out all the horrible builds at the top as they do NOT work. I had 4 Wolf Riders, Hero and 2 Priests left - which is much more than the utter anihilation I have encountered from all the other builds. (Hero = Behemoth lvl 6)' another fomation hero level 21. no spell, ivyset preist wolfrider ninza troll troll footman preist wolfrider ninza troll troll footman preist wolfrider ninza troll troll footman preist wolfrider ninza troll troll footman shaman hero ninza troll troll footman shaman hero ninza troll troll footman units lost : footman 6, troll 12, ninza 6 wollfrider 2 priest 2 Just beat it, no spells used, minimum, cheap losses. Used level 4 Trolls, level 3 Ninjas, level 1 Wolf Riders, level 2 Shamans. Note: I actually used Footmen instead of Trolls on the row in front of the Ninjas, but I think Trolls make more sense because the Footmen died before they even reached the Wolf Riders. Explanation: The Trolls are used to break through the Mages and Wolf Riders, and they take less damage from both the Mages and the Archangels. Since there's already enough piercing damage to kill the only cloth units on the enemy's side, Ninjas and Wolf Riders are used to counter the Archangels (Why is everyone using Mages against Cloth units and Light Armor?). The Succubus has her damage pumped by 4 Shamans so she can kill the enemy heros asap before they destroy your army with spells, so DO NOT CAST ANY SPELLS. Casting spells takes a very long time and since she has four shamans on her it will actually ruin her damage (Unless she has some 400+ Mojo spell). The Wolf Riders above and below her help damage separate Heros while she focuses on one. Losses: 18 Trolls, 6 Ninjas, 1 Wolf Rider, 1 Shaman (He would have lived if he didn't get Crit by the berserker 4 times) Level 19, Succubus no spells (cheapest losses among all) Losses: 18 troll, 6 ninja, 4 archer Other Tasks Tasks Overview Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:Jack's Fortress Category:Tasks Category:Little Empire